Seeing Blood-red/Strategies
Category:Strategies The battle is against another SCH with a copious amount of MP. Will 2hour around 50%hp, using tier 3 spells while spamming the Accession/Manifestation, making the spells into AoEs. Will also use Protect III upon himself, and will talk to you throughout the fight. He has approximately 16,000 HP. Unsure of his weaknesses, but can easily be duod by a pair of SMN or a WHM and a NIN. (Kirol: Caitsith) Duoed using BLM and RDM, each BLM nuke did about 700+ AM2s hit 960~1k range, doesn't seem to build much resistance to elements, Bind stuck every time by both BLM and RDM, allowing time to rest MP. Possible to Aspir for about 150MP if unresisted. conceded at 8%hp(whirow:seraph) *Time limit: 30 minutes. *Duo'd as SCH70 and DNC70 with mediocre (RoE) gear. Was relatively challenging, took around 25 minutes. He will eventually run out of MP and become a real pushover if you can outlive him. *We did this with 75RDM and 75NIN, very easily. He admitted defeat at 25%. * Soloed as 75RDM/PLD with Tavnazian Taco, Sigil, Phalanx & typical RDM buffs. After 50% he managed to get my HP below 50% a few times. Hit for 0-10 with no Stoneskin & 30-40 with no Phalanx. (Tezz: Pandemonium) *Soloed 74RDM/37PLD Average gear, Tav Taco, No Sigil, Typical buffs. Saved TP and Shield Bash to interrupt spells also used sleep to stop two hour and interrupt some of his spells when I had no TP. Between Flash and stunning nukes I managed to avoid taking much damage, Dropped into yellow once due to damage. Converted twice, No meds. Arathas: Ramuh *Duo'd by 75SAM/37NIN and a 75RDM/WHM. Overall was a challenging but fun fight, it's a good idea to keep Ulbrecht paralyzed because it actually helps alot. At 50% when Ulbrecht 2 hours it's a good idea to bind him and get out of range for around 30 seconds and wait for it to wear off. I believe any skilled DD/NIN and a healer could take this guy. *Duo'd as a Thief and White Mage both 75. * Soloed as 75RDM/37NIN. Resists Silence but other enfeebling spells stuck with no problem. At around 50% watch out for Manifestation of Tier III spells (wipes all shadows) when 2-hr is used. Total time took approximately 20 minutes. (Alucardrakex: Ramuh) *Duo'ed by a PLD/NIN and SMN/WHM. Fight took about 15 minutes (around 18 estimated) but no more than 20. Elemental Siphon used twice throughout the fight. (Irukasan-Ragnarök) *Duo'ed by a extremely well equiped lv 75PLD/NIN and lv 55 SCH/WHM. Fight took 15 minutes. Refresh items for the pld help, or at least have 1 merit into chivalry. Paladin used dd/haste gear and meat. *Duo'ed as RDM/NIN and RDM/BLM. Fight was fast, about 10 minutes. He randomly cast Tier III Nukes, Cure IV (380 Healed), Dispel, Aspir, and Drain. He would occasionally use Alacrity to make his spells cast near instantly. Was laughably easy until he hit 50% and started using Manifestation. He didn't spam it, like a BLM mob using Manafont would, but rather only made his randomly cast spells into AoE, making it hard to identify when the 2hr was actually completed. His dagger hit anywhere between 1 and 25 on the RDM/NIN when shadows were down, and his accuracy was terrible. Gravity Resisted, and Elemental Seal -> Silence was resisted, thus him being immune. He was very susceptible to Paralyze II, and it inhibited ~80% of his moves. He used -storm spells, Protect, and Shell. It's good to note that not all of his nukes will hit the person with aggro, but most of them will. (Xeolius-Pandemonium) *Duo'ed by a well equipped MNK75 with WAR sub and gimp-equipped WHM75 (video to be inserted). Although fight wasn't as easy as I thought, he did cast a lot of tier-3 nukes. Shell was used to ensure MNK survivability. Went out to melee him even with a Dark Staff, and just for fun I didn't use a Light Staff when curing. Didn't need to rest. Just be careful of Sleep. *Trio'ed by a Pld/nin Nin/war Whm/sch. Nin tank as pld DD and helped cure. Whm just heals but make sure stoneskin is up 24/7 and rr because do to were low Def he will nuke though your stoneskin +360 more. Nin and Pld/nin have shadows up 24/7 too, they need it for his nukes. *Easily duo'ed by a BLU/NIN and RDM/NIN using Head Butt and Frypan to stun nearly every spell he casts. HP never droppt below ~70%. Only dangerous situation was after his 2-hour, because he kept spamming Alacrity and made it hard to stun his spells. Paralyze and Blind did good work for recasting the BLU's shadows. * Just did the quest with multiple Scholars needing it and they got the cutscene after the fight with no problem. Summoner x2 using Fenrirs with 1 Bard completely owned the NM. *Duo'ed by 75 SMN/WHM x2, Both SMNs used 3 BP:Rage in total, Garuda Claws and Fenrir Bite were used. Used Astral Flow around 300MP to maintain MP and keep avatars out. Release when Avatars at 40% health or lower although one Avatar must be out while other is being resummoned. Fairly easy fight, about 10-12 mins. (Metablack-Seraph) * Soloed by SMN75/WHM37. Summoned Fenrir, Assaulted, used Crescent Fang (for paralysis), then kept out of the way while Fenrir did his job. Resummoned and reapplied Crescent Fang as necessary, used a total of four Yagudo Drinks to keep MP up. Used Eclipse Bite at 25% to finish the fight. Didn't use Astral Flow. About 15 minutes from entry to exit. Nyiri 17:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) * Duoed by two unprepared WHM/NIN, 75 and 74. Required one Benediction. Would have been easier if one of us had Black Halo unlocked for the Light skillchain. Slow was easy to stick, kept resisting Paralyze. --Kasandaro 04:45, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * Duoed by a 75/PLD/NIN and a 75/WHM/SCH. Kept Dia2/Paralyze/Slow up, and cured whenever -ga spells went through shadows. Killed him around 20% HP. No big problems. * Soloed by SMN75/SCH37 without 2h, food or medicines. Just use a combination of Sublimation with good HP gear, and Elemental Siphon with good Summoning Skill. Use Fenrir to save MP and attack with Eclipse Bite. I tried to Dispel his buffs, but is not a good idea because you take a lot of hate, if you want dispel, use Fenrir's Blood Pact. If you think you need MP, release Fenrir and use Carbuncle till the next Sublimation/Elemental Siphon be ready. (Luze from Ragnarok) 1:19, 28 September 2008 (GMT +2) * Soloed by SMN75/WHM37, took 2 yagudo drinks + 2 hour. Only BP with Crescent Fang, then around 50% after drinks were out 2 houred to conserve MP. At 25% used one Eclipse Bite to finish him off gave up around 20%. Pretty much a typical SMN solo fight. Area is also big enough to kite, and elemental siphon before resummoning to Fenrir. * Duo'd by 75WAR/37SAM and 75WHM/37SCH. WAR had Warrior's Charge Merited and I had Martyr Merited. Skillchained a Darkness with Retribution from me (the WHM) with Steel Cyclone. After that used Mighty Strikes and an Icarus Wing. Moderately difficult.. 2hr might not be needed as I had plenty of MP left...PrinceKr85 21:01, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * Duo'd by 75WHM/37NIN, 75RDM/30NIN. Entered with Sigil, Protectra5, Shellra5, Haste, Stoneskin and Shadows up. Had no food on us. RDM kept him slowed, para and dia and us refreshed and hasted. RDM had to use convert once midbattle. WHM used devotion on RDM once and casted respective barspell when possible. WHM did most of the tanking with flash and hexa, while RDM took over tanking by using cure4 when WHM hp got into the reds. WHM switched to staff at about 40%HP to get MP up with Spirit Taker. Para helped only a little on windsday but as soon as it got iceday para procced almost every time. Also subbing NIN was a bad idea and I would not recommend it (his AoE spamming constantly wipes them) and we both only had ichi. /SCH would have made this fight easier with celerity -> stoneskin. No 2hrs were used and fight ended with both full HP, WHM 2/3 MP, RDM 1/3 MP. --Risa 17:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *Trio'd by 75DRG/37SAM, 68RDM/34WHM and 75BLM/37WHM. BUFFS STAY ON UPON ENTRY! DRG attempted to tank with Third Eye but took considerable damage from nukes even with Shell IV. I, as BLM, nuked using tier IV's. DRG died when I got to ~50% MP (Shortly after Ulbrecht's 2hr of Ebullience) to which I 2hr'd and nuked with Burst II and Freeze II. RDM ran out of MP and converted while I healed myself and continued to nuke. Got down to enough MP for a Blizzard IV (RDM out of MP at this point) which amazingly went unresisted, winning the fight. Paralyze stuck for a fairly short time, but proc'd fairly often. His storm spells apparently add resistance to the corresponding element. Thundaga III was resisted for 33 damage and Thunder IV for 24 damage before I noticed he had buffed. Was very difficult, but not impossible with such a setup. Took ~6 minutes according to the video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXvr2UvEWmI. Miaa 07:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by 75SMN/37WHM, Used a combination of Carbuncle kiting/Poison Nails and Garuda melee with Predator Claws Blood Pacts. Used 3 Yagudo Drinks, 2 Elemental Siphon & no use of Astral Flow. Garuda did constant 1500~ dmg Predator Claws..all together fight lasted about 15 minutes. --Jhes 08:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by Mnk/Dnc useing taco Faith Baghnakhs and npc outside to cast protect/shell . Boost to 10 for chi blast then hit hundred fist at start with other jas to build fast tp and then just work him over. Had Genbu helm and Suzakus boots to help with resist. Took about 5-8 mins for whole fight. Heimdall77 06:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) * Rdm/Pld with good gear and tavnazian taco lost fight. Depending on Stuns from Flat Blade and Shield Bash. Flat Blade only stopped the spell once out of 20 tries. Used 2hour to fend off his 2hour, but was unable to keep him stunned so I eventually lost. 332 Enfeebling Skill, +25 Int, +12 M.Acc, Pluto's Staff and Dark Grip and Sleep II was still resisted consistantly through-out the fight. Para/Slow/Blind stuck with only 292 Skill and Melee gear on. * Quickly killed in about 10 minutes by a 75WAR/NIN, 75DRG/37WHM, 75WHM/BLM, and 54SCH/BLM using 2hr abilities. Akeda 14:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) * Duod 75PLD/NIN and 70SMN/WHM in under 7minutes. Pld used DD gear, SMN switched between garudo and fenrir. PLD HP got low from ga's while SMN was resting and had to use Chivalry. SMN used elemental siphon once Overall an easy fight most likely soloable by either of these two jobs. 17:39 23 April 2009 * Soloed RDM75/NIN37 in 15 minutes. Melee. Was laughably easy. no need to convert no food all enfeebles stuck except silence. 2hr was easy just keep up ss and utsu gave up at 18% Joyeuse/Genbu Shield (April 25 '09 Tsufiri:Midgarsomr) * Duo'd as 75SAM/NIN and 75RDM/DRK. Paralyze works very well, shadows take most of the damage and are fairly easy to keep up. Saved 2hrs until he used Tabula Rasa, then the RDM used Chainspell Stun. He gave up shortly after. Would be fairly easy with any DD/NIN, and a healer. IKMahdi 07:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as level 75 smn/whm he brought a few mellon drinks and thats all he used carby to kite him to get enough mp for to summon garuda using predator claws and half killed him that way then when bcnm was at half hp two hour was used and he then brought out fenrir two more uses of that then one more garuda and he won. whole battle took 26 minutes. very easy to do only one astral flow was used to finish the job. smn is highly recommended for this fight if your a soloer. * Soloed as 75 SMN/SCH Fight took 20 minutes or so. Gardua PC for 1500-2000 each time. Used Carby to kite back and forth through the tunnels to gain mp. Elemental Siphon twice, a lot of room to run away, siphon, and resummon Carby. Used 2 Yag Drink. Don't be dumb like me though and waste one because Sublimation was up. Buffs don't wear when you enter so fill sublimation up outside. Also, remember sigil refresh, more mp always helps! * Soloed as lvl 75 blu/nin with no food, 1 grape juice and protect IV shell III from a passing whm. Fight only took about 12 minutes. Few rough spots, but not hard, send me a message if you want the details of the fight. -- Mishli * NOT Soloed as 75 RDM/NIN. Got caught by surprise at his 2-hr going off at 89% and struggled to recover but lost at 41%. Consider this fair warning the note saying his 2-hr will go off at 50% is WRONG. No idea what triggered it but it can go off at any time. --Tarto 20:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as Taru PLD/DNC +12MDB -13% magic damage taken Spells did an average of 250dmg with the occasional 500 spike dmg. Aspir samba works well. Atonement + Joyeuse help with keeping MP up. Used rampart + Fealty during 2hour. Shield bash did not work during 2hour. I let my MP run out and got 300tp to 80% used chivalry and then started atonement and saving to for waltz II just in case MP was on the low side. Finished in 20 min. * Incredibly easy duo with WHM/NIN and WHM/SCH, the /NIN could have probably solo'd it and just taken a bit longer. Fnished in about 7 minutes, never once were either of us below 75% HP or MP(Thanks to Devotion on one another)--Snickerman 06:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * Trioed as SAM/DNC80, DRG/WAR80 and BLM/RDM80. BLM is being Dboxed by the SAM. We barely made it through this one. we finished the fight in about 9 minutes. All in all, he wasn't that tough, however, we had some issues when his 2 hour went off. We took quite a bit of damage as we weren't wearing any magical defense gear. Other than that, the fight was pretty easy. Here's a video of this in action. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg_8F4LV2hc *'Soloed' as PLD81/DNC40 with Joyeuse, Ethereal Earring, and Hercules' Ring. Full Iron Ram Hauberk Set maintained for majority of fight. Most spells resisted but spikes up to 600 even with Shell IV. Atonement used a few times at start but dropped later in favor of waltzes and sambas. *'Soloed' as RDM85/NIN42. A cakewalk at this level. Stick a Saboteur + Paralyze II on him, and watch him be completely inactive for almost three minutes straight while you just beat him up and DoT him down. /NIN is not necessary with Phalanx, but it was good for recasting Stoneskin. *'Soloed' as RDM85/SCH42. Eeezy Peezy. If you get into trouble, stick Gravity and run far away to heal. Only used Convert once, 2nd Convert was almost ready. Stayed in Dark Arts most of the time except to swap over to recast Phalanx/Stoneskin/Refresh2. As above, keep Paralyze 2, Bio 2/3, and Poison 2 to do damage between your nukes or while you're running away. Sleep is pointless, if you Gravity him, he'll stand still forever. Keep Barsleep Up When the 2hr happens, whenever that is, Cast Gravity and Run away for about a minute or so. It'll wear after a bit and he'll go back to his retarded nuke-only self. *'Soloed' as Smn/rdm. No difficulty, straight up used Garuda, who did 1.8k-2.2k per Pred. Claws, took 3-4 BP's until he called mercy. Released Garuda once for Elemental Siphon, was Iceday when I started fight, took about 5-7mins to bring him down. Use no items nor 2hr, easy fight. Good luck! *Just did this fight as PLD90/DNC45. Easy fight. Only Magic Defense Gear i used were Seigneur Shield and Creed Baudrier paired with Shell IV. His nukes never hit above 450 even on Tabula Rasa which i easily healed up. *Soloed as 95BLU/DNC- Main spells used, Sudden Lunge, Heavy Strike, Goblin Rush, Barrier Tusk, Animating Wail, Battery Charge, Saline Coat and Metallic Body. Just buffed outside except Phalanx and MDB, once inside used em both and charged. Started with an Efflux/Heavy Strike. Sudden Lunge wasn't resisted in the least, stuns were 10-20 seconds long. He swung at me a few times and got 1 Blizzard III off, it never made it past my stoneskin. Retardedly easy ~ Killuka of Sylph *'Soloed' easily as Pld95/Whm, kept stoneskin/blink/phalanx/haste/enlight up, barely got hit. --Gropitou 02:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) **INCREADIBLY easy solo - SMN99/RDM49 Gardura whole time, about 3 wind blades and 2 spirit takers and hes dead. Full af3+1 MP wasnt a problem at all ***Easily solo as 99 DNC/NIN wasnt to much trouble keep fan dance up and shadows and steps for TP of you drop below yellow HP nothing but a CW4-5 cant handle